


Dirty Hunters Get Clean

by CrowleyLovesUSUK



Series: Crowley Makes You Sin [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Doggy Style, M/M, Shower Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyLovesUSUK/pseuds/CrowleyLovesUSUK
Summary: Top!Cas and Bottom!Dean have a little fun in the shower at the Bunker...





	Dirty Hunters Get Clean

            The water sliced over Dean’s shoulders undoing some of the knots that he had sustained during his last fight with the vampire nest.  He still felt some guilt about chopping off their heads on occasion, because vampires made him think of Benny.  But these blood-suckers were nothing like his old friend.  Benny had been decent and this nest was full of killers.  Now they were all dead.  Dean sighed with relief and stuck his head under the spray of water.

            The shower curtain pulled back and he jumped, throwing his hands up into the air in a defensive stance.  Cas stood on the other side of the curtain, his tie rumpled and tilted his head looking at Dean in confusion.  “Why do you look like you’re going to punch me?” Cas asked.

            “Damnit Cas,” Dean grumbled.  “You can’t just sneak up on people like that.”  Dean dropped his hand and tried to cover his crotch.  Cas watched him with an indescribable expression on his face. 

“I needed to talk to you,” Cas said simply.

“I’m in the shower,” Dean pointed out, waving one hand around to make his point.  “You can’t come in here when I’m in the shower.”

“Why not?”

            “Because…” Dean tried to think of a reason, but really couldn’t find anything rattling around in his brain that sounded plausible.  “Because you can’t.”

            “But I thought we were dating,” Cas said tilting his head once more.  It made him look kind of like a curious puppy.  Dean shook his head to rid himself of that thought.

            “We…we are,” Dean said stammering.  “But…”

            “I’ve seen you naked before,” Cas pointed out.  “I’ve seen your penis before.”  The angel looked down and stared at Dean who was actually beginning to get a little hard.

            “I know you have Cas,” Dean sighed.  “It’s just that when I’m showering it’s kind of my private time.”

            “I thought you and I had private time as well,” Cas’ eyes looked hurt.

            “We do,” Dean tried to placate his boyfriend.

            “Then I will join you,” Cas said simply.  He began to unloosen his tie and belt buckle.  Dean watched with an open mouth as Cas stripped before him and stepped under the hot water.  “I just thought that you’d want to know that Sam thinks he’s found another lead on some more vampires.”

            “That’s great,” Dean gasped.  He was so busy staring at Cas’ naked body that he wasn’t really paying attention.  “You know, we don’t have to talk business right now Cas.  We could participate in a little _business_ of our own, you know?”

            “Business?” Cas looked confused.

            “You know,” Dean grinned.  “We could…” He stepped toward Cas and gripped his boyfriend’s cock in his hand.  Leaning forward he pressed a kiss to Cas’ soft, pink lips.

            “I thought that this was called pleasure, not business,” Cas said, kissing Dean back.

            “Oh it is,” Dean said running his tongue along Cas’ jawline.  “It’s very pleasureable.”

            The more they kissed, the more Cas seemed to be getting into the idea of having some fun in the shower.  After all, they were both naked, it made sense.  The angel leaned his head back and allowed Dean better access to his neck.  Dean lavished his tongue along the stubble on Cas’ face.  “You taste so good,” Dean whispered.

            After a while, Cas placed his hands on Dean’s hips and maneuvered Dean against the back wall of the shower.  Dean let himself be handled, but didn’t stop his kisses.  He leaned against the cool tile of the shower stall and closed his eyes as Cas’ tongue worked its way down his bare chest.  Cas licked and sucked along Dean’s chest and down to his belly, sticking his tongue into Dean’s bellybutton for a single swipe.  Dean bucked his hips at the touch.  Cas pressed kisses to the hair leading downwards on Dean’s body and the hunter groaned as his angel got even closer to where he wanted him to be.

            Cas was now on his knees on the floor of the shower, his fingers gripped tight into Dean’s hips.  He pressed a kiss to Dean’s tip and the Hunter bucked.  His bare ass fell back and hit the wet wall of the shower.  _Chuck, that felt good_.  Cas sucked him in, down the back of his throat and Dean moaned loudly.

            He writhed and wriggled as Cas held his hips in placed and lapped at his hardened prick.  The water was sliding down Cas’ face and the angel’s eyes were closed as he continued to suck Dean deep into his mouth.  “Cas,” Dean moaned.  “Damn, that feels amazing.”

            He lazily pumped his hips and fucked Cas’ mouth.  His angel didn’t even seem to notice.  He kept licking and sucking and running his teeth along the edges of Dean’s shaft.  Dean looked down and watched his cock disappear into his boyfriend’s lips and he almost came undone. 

            Cas looked up at him, water running down his face and his nostrils flared and pulled Dean out of his mouth with a pop.  He pulled himself up to his feet in the slippery shower and leaned in for a kiss.  Their lips met and Dean could taste his pre-cum in his boyfriend’s mouth.  It was so incredibly hot.  Their erections slid together and Dean reached down and cupped them both in his palm.  Cas moaned deeply.  “That feels nice,” he said gruffly.

            “Come with me,” Dean said, reaching behind his boyfriend and turning the water off.  “I think we’re clean enough.  Now to get a little dirty…”

            They stepped out of the shower onto the cold concrete floor of the bunker’s bathroom and Dean handed Cas an extra towel.  They dried off quickly, their hair still damp and walked quickly through the door into Dean’s bedroom.  They stared at one another for a moment before moving toward each other and embracing in a heated kiss. 

            They fell back onto the bed, Cas stretched out on top of Dean’s naked body.  Their bodies writhed together and Dean gasped at the friction.  Cas lavished kisses on him and Dean responded in kind.  Suddenly Cas pulled back and stood up on the edge of the bed.  “Turn around Dean,” he commanded.

            Dean sat up and looked at his boyfriend.  “And if I don’t?”

            “Then I’ll have to punish you,” Cas’ voice was serious.

            “I might like that,” Dean said playfully.  But he turned over and positioned himself on the bed on his hands and knees with his ass up in the air.  He turned his head back to look into Cas’ eyes and saw his angel lick his pink lips.  “Like what you see?”  He wiggled his butt.

            “Of course I do,” Cas said, reaching up and rubbing Dean’s ass cheek with one palm.

            “Lube’s in the drawer,” Dean nodded his head toward the table next to the bed.  Cas turned stiffly and opened the door.  He pulled out a well-worn bottle of lubrication and stared at it for a second.  “Need a reminder on how to use it?” Dean teased.

            “No,” Cas said turning back to his boyfriend.  “I remember what to do.”  He popped the top and rubbed some of the lube onto his fingers.  He placed them against Dean’s hole and slowly pressed a single finger into Dean’s ass.  Dean wriggled backward and moaned as he was penetrated.  Cas curled his finger around and then lightly pushed, adding another.  “Do you like that Dean?” Cas asked, sounding as though he was really concerned.

            “I love it Cas,” Dean moaned.  “You feel so good.”

            “I want to fuck you,” Cas announced.

            “I want that too babe,” Dean grunted as Cas removed his fingers from his ass.

            Positioning himself at Dean’s rear, Cas pulled the hunter’s ass cheeks apart revealing Dean’s puckered hole.  “It looks so beautiful,” Cas stated.  “I can see why my father created it.”

            “Let’s not talk about Chuck right now,” Dean protested.  He was worried he would lose his erection, but then Cas pushed forward and his dick sprang to life as Cas entered him.

            The angel pushed forward, inch by inch and fully seated himself into Dean’s tight hole.  He stayed there, still, for a moment while Dean adjusted to his girth and ran his palms on the skin of Dean’s smooth ass.  “You can move babe,” Dean finally gasped.

            “Good,” Cas groaned and pulled back out.  He pressed in again and then pulled out slowly.  He reveled in the friction as he slowly fucked Dean.

The hunter pulled his knees underneath him which tightened his sphincter and lifted his ass into the air higher.  “That feels so good Cas,” Dean moaned.  “Go harder, please,” Dean begged. 

“I love it when you’re needy,” Cas admitted.  “You want me to fuck you hard and fast Dean?  You want me to fuck you like you’re a bad boy?”

“Oh yes,” Dean shouted.  “Fuck me so hard Cas!  Fuck me!”

Cas pulled out slow once more and then stilled.  He stayed with only his tip inside of Dean before he slammed forward with the force of his grace and rocked Dean almost off of the bed.  Dean gripped the sheets into his palms and buried his face in his arms.  Cas rammed him harder and faster and Dean was soon moaning into his hands, tears pricking at his vision.  He loved it when Cas abused his ass.  It felt so amazing and like nothing he had ever experienced before.  The first time they had made love it had been slow and romantic.  The second time had been hard and brutal with Cas taking what he wanted from Dean and Dean loving every minute of it.

“Harder Cas,” Dean grunted.  “Oh yeah…like…like that—yeah!”  His knees rocked and he could feel the sheets below him burning with the friction of the movement.  He was going to have rug burn on his knees tomorrow but he didn’t care.  He wanted Cas to fuck him like this—so hard and amazing.  “Fuck me Cas!  Do it hard!”

“You’re such a dirty boy Dean,” Cas commented as he thrust in harder.

Dean could feel his orgasm building deep in his gut and his ball sack tightened.  He was going to come soon and it was going to be so very hard.  He was going to unload himself and it was going to be the most amazing feeling in the world.  He had had plenty of sex before in the past, but being fucked in the ass by Castiel always made him come the hardest.  He had never felt anything so right before he had been with the angel.  Life finally made sense again when they were together.

Cas rubbed Dean’s ass cheeks as he fucked him hard and fast.  Their skin slapped together roughly and the sound echoed in Dean’s utilitarian room.  “Yes Cas, just like that!” Dean shouted.  He moaned, deep and guttural as Cas’ thick cock hit him right in that perfect spot.  His prostate clenched with the feeling and Dean spilled his seed onto the sheets of the bed.  He stayed up on his knees, even though his muscles were jelly and he wanted to go limp.  He let Cas fuck his ass hard for a few more thrusts until the angel came deep inside of him.

The rush of Cas’ orgasm filled Dean to the brim and he could feel some of Cas’ seed trickling out of him even as Cas’ cock was still shoved into his tight hole.  “You look so beautiful Dean,” Cas complimented as he looked down where they were joined.

The come was dripping out of Dean’s hole and down his thighs.  Cas stayed like that for a moment while he continued to jizz in Dean’s ass.  When he was finally finished, he slid out slowly and Dean whimpered as he felt the loss.  Come poured out of him and Cas watched with fascination.  Dean was so gorgeous covered in come.

“Come down here babe,” Dean said falling onto his stomach onto his come covered sheets.  He still had Cas’ jizz leaking out of him and it felt amazing.  Cas crawled over Dean’s prone body and snuggled up next to him.  They curled their arms around each other and cuddled into each other’s embrace.  Dean nuzzled his head underneath Cas’ jaw and pressed a kiss to Cas’ Adam’s Apple.  “Thank you,” Dean murmured.

“Any time Dean,” Cas said, kissing the top of Dean’s head.

They lay entwined together, their bodies still heaving from the intensity of their sex.  Suddenly the door clicked open and Sam walked into the room holding his laptop and not noticing the scene before him.  “So get this…”

           


End file.
